


初夜初战

by 50LAN_gty



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50LAN_gty/pseuds/50LAN_gty
Summary: 筋力A耐久Ax筋力B耐久C，身高差体格差





	初夜初战

胸口的排扣被解开，一丝不乱包裹住精瘦躯体的长袍松开一个口，煽情的热气终于能够发散。贝奥武夫的手伸进衣服里，覆盖上李书文潮热的胸膛揉搓。宽厚手掌表面缠绕着的绷带的粗粝纹路只需磨蹭几下就让乳尖变红挺立，李书文把急促的喘息强硬地吞咽进喉咙，紧握住对方的手腕试图把他的手拿开。然而生前便有堪比三十人力的北欧勇士只靠简单的拉扯无法阻止。他们在灵基上就有着力量的差距。  
如果是战斗之中，这时用寸劲朝着挥去拳头就能轻易将他击飞。可互相争斗互相破坏的行为刚才他们在战斗模拟室里已经做的够多了。无论是李书文脖子上暗红的紧握的掌痕还是贝奥武夫血迹斑斑布满淤青的面颊都证明这是一场暴力的延续。  
贝奥武夫捏住李书文的下巴。他们以啃食的状态接吻。这是模拟，是替代行为。狂乱喘息的男人早就脱离了人类理性，想杀，想杀得饥渴难耐。只差一点点他们就可以将对方的骨头和内脏击碎，直至灵核也摧毁，作为迦勒底的英灵，不能互相残杀却是铁律。这是一种悲哀。渴血的杀意流淌在血管，李书文已经被烧红了眼，再这样下去他不知道这具无法满足的身体会失控到什么状态。牙齿割开柔软温热的嘴唇，撕开一个裂痕，像嗅到血腥味的鲨鱼那样两人忘情吸吮。可仍然欲壑难填。  
下半身两人的裤子早已被撑起一个帐篷。贝奥武夫把裤链拉开来，又去扯李书文的长裤。白暂和深色的两根并靠在一起，狂战士摆动着腰部，把李书文的胯部往墙边顶，摩擦取悦着自己和刚从厮杀中停下的对手，一边继续揉捻露出的红蕊。仿佛为了发泄积压的快感或报复，李书文的手越过布上宽大伤痕的肩颈，将破损又重新建构的肌肤交界处重新留下崭新的伤。  
“杀了你，杀了你——嗯啊、啊……”  
“哈、哈哈……书文……”  
热量在腹部可耻地上升，短暂解渴似的摩擦交缠之中敏感的器官越发依赖彼此那片岌岌可危的接触面，贝奥武夫闪烁着血瞳，啄了几口李书文干涸的唇瓣，将他的手塞到两人的胯间。那里亢奋着泥泞而潮湿。  
“摸一摸……快……”狂战士的低音扫过他的耳鼓膜。  
枪兵舔了舔嘴，握住私处的手有些犹豫。并作一处之后粗细难以完全掌握。上面的温度衬的他的掌心有些凉。刚刚开始上下抚弄，贝奥武夫的粗喘声调一下就高昂上去。或许是对性事更加直率，他的快乐毫不掩饰。李书文抬起黑眼睛饶有兴致地观察起这个死斗的对手，眼神里的凶暴被情欲沾染涂改——他感到了一种和击倒强大对手同质的征服感。  
“有这么舒服吗？”他问。回应他的是加剧的腰的挺动和迎面喷来的火热吐息：“不够啊，还不够！再、再快点，嗯……哈哈……哈啊……”伤痕累累的大手也忍不住握上去。攥紧肉根的尖端，脆弱的龟头被侵犯。  
李书文蹙起剑眉。  
两人的生殖器顶端吐露汁液，和汗水搅和成泥泞，弄脏了没有好好脱去的衣物。不过已经顾不上了。生前谢绝放浪淫事的武人也难以抗拒地摇晃起身体。紧贴着自己的另一根雄壮的棍物上面筋络盘横，猛烈地擦着的时候快要让他发疯。明明只是用手和身体摩擦而已，却会产生真正的交媾的错觉。  
或许是袒露着毫无戒备的修长的脖子泛起了红潮而显得可口，猛熊张开了大口。咬肌发了狠力，充满弹性的肌肤和坚实的咬合感进一步扯断了狂战士的自制力。李书文扭曲了面容，绷紧背脊。难以呼吸。两腿间的摩擦还在继续，濒临高潮之际他已经听到了自己颈部传出的不妙的响声，就像真的要在手淫的途中被咬死一样。他感到了生物本能的恐怖。  
在生前未能体验过的“在战斗中被杀死”的危机感就像毒品，如此美妙，尝过一次就无法断绝了念想。  
“咳……咯、咳咳……”  
李书文没有办法组织出劝阻的话语，甚至神志都已经随着肉体的登顶飞到了别的什么地方。他们几乎同时射出了精液。狂战士的手直到最后一滴浊液也吐露干净之前都紧紧控制着他们抵着的东西，制造着更加绵长的快感。纯黑瞳孔中蒙上了一层水雾，身体无非再自由支配的高傲男人终于颤抖着呻吟出声。喉间鼓动之间坦露了一直以来的欢愉。  
他们逐渐调整自己的吐息。体温回落，敞开着的胴体因细密的汗液而散发着清凉，帮助他们恢复清醒的头脑。贝奥武夫保持着几乎是紧贴的距离，撑着墙壁让体重不至于完全压在李书文的身上，且像是丝毫没有离开的打算，只是安静地等情潮完全退去。目光不期而遇，铺满伤疤的脸上带着笑。不是戏弄，不掺杂恶意，只是纯粹的因为高兴而露出的坦诚表情。李书文也舒缓了紧张的肩颈和背脊，回报了一个只有近处才能捕捉到的上扬的嘴角。  
这是贝奥武夫的优点。虽然外表野蛮，却秉性正直，口风很紧。即便见证了他彻底暴露的杀戮欲，看过他狼狈不堪的被体液弄脏的下身和衣袍下摆，在一切结束之后都只是轻松自然地应对，递过来一块毛巾，仿佛有睡一觉忘记一切的能力，正适合消化那些见不得光的的欲念而不用担心后果。  
李书文在贝奥武夫的注视下擦拭自己的身体，整理凌乱的马尾和衣裤。拨弄敞开的鲜红的中式长袍，在立领之后的脖颈上的牙印还残留着。贝奥武夫用专注的神情，指肚悄悄拂过缝线般的纹路，李书文觉得痒，躲过触碰。这点灵基上的损伤，几乎是一瞬间就用魔力修补了，皮肤恢复了原样。他专心在束发的动作上，没有注意到贝奥武夫稍许不满的小表情。  
耳边响起一个混沌不清的声音：“……我们要不要继续？反正还有时间……”  
李书文对这个发言眼里闪过一丝困惑。很快他反应过来，即便没有从圣杯获得相关知识，原来也曾听闻关于男人之间进一步的性关系。  
或许是心存信赖，也可能仅仅只是在性高潮之后浸泡在温水里的倦怠，他只是边梳理着马尾一边不咸不淡地责问：“我还不知道你有这样的兴趣，这处观星所这么多女人，为何不去邀请她们，为什么专门要来折辱我？”  
贝奥武夫愣了一下，站直了身体。“如果不愿意就算了吧。不过我没有这层意思。”他歪过头想了想，说：“虽然我活着的时候也不太常遇到，但也不会变成低贱的事情。军队里面男人互相发泄，也有成双结对的恋人。一成不变的环境里人总会有这样那样欲求不满的时候。相比较强掳强奸这样反倒更好。”  
对于贝奥武夫的解释红发的男人咕哝了一声，听不出任何感情。  
“只是单纯的邀请而已，不行吗？就像御主找我出战，结果身体刚热起来就结束了，真是烦躁得要命！这么说你懂吗？我还没有满足啊。书文……你已经满足了吗？”  
竟然问他有没有满足？  
红发的枪兵几乎要尖声嗤笑。自从他作为拯救人理的从者被召唤，大部分时间都待在这个名为迦勒底的观测所里，虽然能够像生前一样用潜心磨练枪技来度过每一天，可真正能够和强者厮杀的机会实在少之又少。滚烫的血液在沸腾却连泼洒的余地也没有。即便是和有着至高名望的强悍对手对决，却每每只能落到这个地步，用这种方式发散掉失控边缘摇摇欲坠的破坏欲。虽是荒唐行径，却也有效，头脑变得清明，人也会随之冷静。  
狂战士的手指划进他的嘴里，不干净、有种汗液的咸味，他用牙齿去咬，就像贝奥武夫做的那样。  
“你想要。”  
李书文想，是的，我想要你的血，你的肉，你的生命的热量。  
一双大手敏捷地绕到他的脑后，把他刚刚系上的马尾拆得一干二净。抬起眼的瞬间，李书文被血红的瞳底所闪烁的光芒所惊愕。  
穷尽武的极致便是杀戮。社会的习惯逐渐教会了他按捺与隐忍，等待时机，披裹上名为礼仪的华服。然而当华服被掀开，被窥探到了那底下生而为人时收拾得体面的躁动，来者却露出了像孩子一样的欣喜若狂，仿佛打开了礼物，那里面装着的东西比精致包装带来的期待更胜一筹。  
“……先去清洗一下吧。不管怎么说这幅满身尘土和血污可不能弄脏了床单。”

※※※※  
所有细微的肉体的响动乃至神志中的矜持都被溶解在了瓢泼水声中。单人房间的简易淋浴房并不宽敞，此时却站下了两个男人。身体上蒸腾着芸芸热气，他们没有碰触器官，只是感知彼此的每一寸喷薄欲出着力量的肌肉。即便只是这样，肤色已经煽动成了红色。  
李书文在这氧气稀薄的四方隔间里吐出几口急促的浊气。贝奥武夫的掌心厚重而宽，像流水那样游走在他的肩胛和肚腹。掌落在腹肌底下的触感就会立刻变得坚硬，腰也忍不住颤抖。  
“别摸那里。”  
“野兽的肚子摸不得，嗯？”  
李书文昂起头。只是被抚摸腹部就勃起，这种事情以前他想都没想过，更不要说在清洗身体的途中又开始和同为男性的他人肌肤相贴。  
然而贝奥武夫没有像寻常那样给予直接的刺激，只是一味地将他往边缘推去。他面对的地方正好是贝奥武夫的胸口，便怀着忿意抓上去，没想到上方传出了奇怪的声音。向下注视着的男人眉头紧蹙，嘴角却又带着享受的笑容。手感沉甸甸的，就像女人的乳房，只要加重力气揉一揉，喷在李书文耳边的的呼吸就会变得沉重。  
李书文忍不住戏谑：“我们那里，男人和男人之间，在下面的叫兔子，就是娼馆里的男娼。你这种粗悍模样和毛绒的小动物一点关系都搭不上，被摸胸部却会舒服成这样。”  
“又不是我能决定的——轻、轻点，别掐、唔。唔！”壮硕的身躯快要弹跳起来。武人的手指瘦长笔直，在关节处轮廓变得粗大，因为常年握枪的缘故虎口长着粗硬的老茧，擦过脆弱的尖上时疼痛中会窜出诡异的瘙痒。那身板在激动中快要压向李书文把他挤扁了。他便放了手，不再欺负那可怜的被搓红的雄乳。  
贝奥武夫关掉了洗澡水。这么狭窄的地方几乎要让人缺氧。徒然地站了这么久，珍贵的水不知道白白流了多少。他们从充满蒸汽的隔间走出来。“既然你这么介意，什么男娼之类的——是你不想做下面的意思？”贝奥武夫一边用浴巾一边揉搓着头发说道。  
枪兵没有立刻回答，而是在喉咙里发出意味不明的哼哼声，好像在考虑着什么。“……嗯……随你喜欢吧。”  
贝奥武夫缩了缩脖子，对李书文措辞中的前后矛盾一脸的困惑：“你确定吗？”  
“是我失言了啊。观念这种东西要改变很难，可是既然我已经说出口……我同样也不想羞辱别人。役作女人啊……姑且由我来担当吧。从者本身也就是演员罢了。”  
“什么跟什么啊？不愿意的话其实不用勉强也可以啊？”  
虽然被体谅没有遭受强迫是件好事——李书文只是向床头仰面一靠。毫不遮掩，大喇喇地。裸露的肌肤因为热水的浇灌泛出一些粉红。  
“……”  
贝奥武夫回想起一次他被特异点拉去扮演了某个尼姑的弟子，回来的时候不知为何身上有缭绕数日的浓郁桃香。那种挑逗的颜色让他的感官产生了迷惑，他仿佛能闻到它。他爬上床，爬到李书文的跟前，舔舐他的胸膛，没有想象中化不开的甜腻，只有雄性的轻薄的气息。如果没有洗过澡，这个枪兵的身上总会带着血腥。这样更好。不然他的理智会瞬间被剥夺。  
他在腹部上落下一个个吻。与其说吻，不如说是咬，湿润地吸吮的同时他常常把牙齿也露出来，啃咬坚实的肌肉，却不会真的留下伤痕，就像是训练有素的狗，衔住人手的时候聪明地掌握着力气的尺度。  
贝奥武夫发现李书文正在用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。躲开不安分的想要摸他下巴的手，视线下移，他含住躺着的半软的阴茎。整根满满地都填进口腔里。这比语言的劝阻更有效。李书文攥住了床单，再也腾不出空做出那种轻率的动作。和用手撸动的时候不同。口腔成了柔软的漩涡，充满恶意地刮过敏感的沟壑。强有力的腰部不住挺动，一只手快要按不住了。贝奥武夫暂时吐出苏醒了硬挺着的东西：“有这么夸张吗。”  
李书文没吭声。他只是颤抖着大腿内侧，把在胸口涨开的热气压下去，好让自己不要显得太过狼狈。然而渐渐地努力维持的神志被反复无常的强烈刺激抽走，脑子里变得除了那处软热包裹着的脆弱性器就再也聚不了焦。  
直到感到腰部被更往上抬起，两腿之间凉飕飕的，他才觉得有些不对劲。李书文咆哮着拒绝贝奥武夫想要舔舐的动作，手按在狂战士的脑门上，一面激烈挣扎。贝奥武夫烦躁地抬起头：“又不是让你舔！”  
枪兵依然一脸惊怒，握紧了拳头，“习武了一辈子各种疼痛早就习惯了！你以为我在乎这一点吗！”  
“根本不是一码事你这个白痴！”  
贝奥武夫扑上去，压住抬起的胳膊，而李书文也抵抗，甚至挥出拳头，四肢交错拍打，好不热闹，几乎要演变成一场激烈的摔跤。突然贝奥武夫笑了起来。不知道他为什么发笑，恍神之间李书文露出了破绽，行动被封锁在床榻上，渐渐地安静下来。贝奥武夫无奈地说：“那用手指总行了吧？”  
让李书文面朝下，在他的腹部下面垫一个枕头，让屁股面朝他微微抬起。或许是有自己的褐肌在一边作陪衬，在日光灯的反射下东方男人的胴体尤其白暂，几乎要把贝奥武夫本来就亢奋的脑海灼出一个洞来。他几乎要控制不住自己将阴茎直接往那个紧闭的小口捅进去捣弄。  
老实说他也一点都不想做这些麻烦繁琐的准备工作，李书文也不是什么需要仔细疼爱的对象。可是正如同斗殴的过程中不想要让各种柔软的情愫干扰，只顾酣畅淋漓的厮杀就好，既然已经决定要用床上事代替暴行，最后却演变成血淋淋的单方面加害就不好玩了。还不如现在就穿好衣服、拿起武器，管他什么同类相残的禁令。  
更重要的是，他想击垮、想要摧毁、甚至杀了这个男人，但在那同时，这个男人应该是愉快地笑着的。  
试探性地插入一根手指，果然受到了极大的阻碍，当慢慢地推动，括约肌绞紧得几乎让扩张无法进行。贝奥武夫轻声说着放松。他看不到李书文的表情，但从细微的抽气声他也知道这里放入异物的感觉不好受。  
贝奥武夫心里也没有底，虽然提出要做到最后一步，可他所拥有的只是理论上的知识而已。他希望看到对方的表情，确认事情没有变得太糟，可是似乎这个姿势下才能让承受的一方变得轻松些。  
焦躁和无法满足的性欲混杂在一起。褐色的肌肉上淌起了涓流般的汗水。当感到狭窄的壁里一阵反常地吞咽着他的手指，他还以为是因为疼痛。  
“喂，没事吧？”  
李书文埋着头不去回应。从刚才起尾椎的末端仿佛带了电。明明有种恶心的排斥感，饱胀而难耐，却但从腹底被触摸的地方奇怪地开始慢慢变热。趴着的提心吊胆的男人开始觉得腰以下的地方渐渐不再属于自己。  
抱着只是承担下必须的角色的轻率想法，他甚至带着一丝施与者的自矜——想着面前一头饥兽无法餍足，待在和他同样的处境里如此可怜——却从来没有预想到最后的结果。他没有这方面的阅历。被侵入的地方似乎渐渐适应了一根手指的粗细。粘膜开始变得柔软火热，被一寸寸破开朝着更深处前进。  
从松软的被单里渗出的吐息听上去带着一丝甜意。加上了第二根手指，活动的空间虽突然失去了宽裕，却依然可爱地缓缓收缩。  
李书文摇晃着昏沉脑袋，想要把眼前冒着白光的视界甩掉。他不敢大口喘气，倘若唇齿流露出缝隙就会有可耻的声音钻出来。他不禁怀疑贝奥武夫到底干了什么，他看不见他。那里根本不是交媾应该用到的地方，怎么会因为放进了两根手指就感到了舒服，这完全不正常。  
“唔、唔……”  
“感觉还好吗……书文……啊，还硬着呢。”贝奥武夫伸手摸了摸胯部和枕头之间，那个部位淌出了少许淅沥沥的液体。这说明至少没有在难受吧。他高兴地抬高一些李书文的臀部，握住他的前面。  
“啊——啊、嗯、停下来、等、等等——”李书文的声音陡然高起来，把贝奥武夫吓了一跳。阴茎的顶端抖动得厉害，像是要射精。一直不吭气，贝奥武夫不知道李书文的身体处于什么状态。他也不希望他这么快就达到，遂放弃了两面进攻，放任它半硬不硬却滴答流水，手里草率又急躁地弄着。  
大概可以了吧，该死的，到底过了多久了？即便他大部分理性尚存，职介里某种顽固的狂乱在催促着快要把他逼疯。贝奥武夫把李书文的腰部架起来，迫不及待地想要把自己的东西放进去。他等的太久了。忍到现在已经是极限。用拇指尽可能地撑开，塞进一点，瞬间那处的软肉吸紧了他的生殖器，爽得他头皮发麻。几乎是惯性般地凶猛挺腰，压在底下的枪兵瞳孔骤缩，尖叫卡在喉咙里——那截铁棒似的东西快要撕裂了他的身体，带着压迫内脏的可怕重量，而且还在继续往里面挤。  
理智崩落的穿刺了数下，狂战士终于注意到了异状。跪趴的男人大腿紧绷得如同钢铁。所幸没有看到流血的迹象。到了这个时候双方才意识到某些事实上的决定性阻碍——尺寸上根本不匹配。他们之前没有意识这点真是不可思议。  
果然不可能吗。懊丧地想要作罢。然而呈现的结果却是那根玩意儿生涩地卡在那里，进退两难，像是要开膛破腹似的戳来戳去。往回撤艰难地挪动一点的时候，空气里就会闪过尖厉的抽气声。  
他最终撤出来，气喘吁吁。李书文支起身体，胸腹依然潮红，嘴唇却煞白的像死人。  
贝奥武夫尴尬地移开了视线。手边没有能够润滑的东西。即使是浴室也没有沐浴露。这是他的房间，他知道。他用不惯那种花香果香异常强烈的工业产品，只有一块又方又硬的肥皂。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我帮你吹出来吧。我的也希望你能用手……”  
“半途而废。难怪用剑的手法那么平庸，毫无才能。”  
愣了一愣，贝奥武夫毫不犹豫地回嘴道：“我不是说了吗，不是一码事！不对，现在根本不是说这种话题的时候吧！你脑子也是肌肉做的吗？！”  
“这种话从你嘴里说出来可一点说服力也没有。”前一秒还摇头晃脑说笑，下一秒李书文瞬间收敛了所有表情，贝奥武夫感知到了一阵凌厉的气势却没来得及作出反应，他摔在床上，仰面朝天，李书文单手紧紧掐着他的脖子，骑在了他的身上。只是眨眼间发生的事情。无论经历多少遍都为这种毫无冗余的精悍动作所惊艳。可现在不是想这些的时候。他看见一双火光流转的眼眸：“我说了吧，习武之人无所谓疼痛，我役作女人，但也只是役作，你不要入戏太深。轻看人也是一种污蔑。”  
贝奥武夫无法跟上身上男人的脑回路，只觉得他的面前哪里有什么名望至高的武人，诚然只有一匹饿狼而已。  
粗壮的根茎打在李书文的腹肌上，他低头看着说道：“真是一点都不可爱。”随后握住根部，抬起腰部对准后孔。贝奥武夫脖子被紧攥，想要劝阻，却连呼吸都很难做到。肢体相连处散发出滚烫的热量。枪兵扭动着胯，调整呼吸和身体内的肌肉，慢慢地往下坐。  
身体里非常温暖。贝奥武夫想要去扶对方的腰。“别动！”李书文喝到。他低低地埋首，以一种压迫前倾的姿势阻止着贝奥武夫的擅自行动。即便满面充血而变得殷红，手上的力量不减反增，指尖陷进颈肉里。  
起初狂战士被掐到眼前发白，只能瞥见红的要滴血的长发。逐渐脖子上的手开始失去那份果敢的狠劲。在卓越的控制技巧下约括肌灵巧而又有力地随着呼吸起伏，虽然依然艰涩，但不至于到无法继续的地步。触碰的越多，热量积累的也就越多，层层叠叠，摇晃着从大腿的根部升上来。  
“书文。好……真好……”贝奥武夫捞起位于胸口的男人的头颅，亲吻他下颌边缘的汗珠。李书文无暇回应。回望过来的眼神里满是雾气弥漫的茫然。  
握住白皙的臀瓣，拉开再用力往上推。“呃——呃、啊、啊。”身体被强硬地撑开。可怕的撕扯感之余，竟还有一种强烈的吸引。  
李书文回过神来，两眼眯成充满杀意的细缝。  
脑袋开始变得混沌。真是可笑。说别人入戏太深，自己又何尝不是这样。贝奥武夫的缺点就在根本不必要的地方心思缜密，做了太多多余的事情。立直背脊，借着重力坚实地敲打着狂战士的胯部，被骑的男人立刻就开始哼哼，一副迷顿的享受表情，李书文不由得露出笑容，突然又觉得可爱了。  
贝奥武夫的胸口被按住。那双那所赞叹无数次的坚实有力的手。他无法支起上身。即便被控制被由上而下猎食的眼神的注视令人心跳。在这个视角下没有完全插入的结合处也情色的要命。但他还是最渴望肌肤的热度。只有那宽广的浑厚的，裹挟着汗水的潮热和起起伏伏的吐息能够平息他躁动的血液。“我要抱你。让我抱你。”  
被这样恳求，事态就会逐渐脱离控制。缄默便是默许。贝奥武夫伸出手拉近了彼此的距离。  
腹与腹、胸与胸紧贴，热气孕育其中难以发散，李书文将头搁在贝奥武夫的肩上，坐在腿弯之中。眼幕后黑暗里，身体内每一寸更深入的疼痛与欢愉都强烈地扼着他的咽喉。摇摆腰部就会强烈的碰撞。  
烫红的烙铁是如何随着亢奋的喘息膨胀，突出的青筋如何略过敏感的内侧，在视觉关闭的状态下都格外清晰。  
他转移注意力，啃咬近处的肩部肌肉，感官就立刻被咬合的充实感和微弱血腥味充填。还有背部的伤疤，和周围肌肤完全不同的触感。平日里他只是以拳相触。当他的指肚抚上疤痕边缘，撕裂伤口的想象就一遍遍回荡。  
肩胛和后背传来愈来愈多的疼痛，像巴甫洛夫的狗那样反馈而来愈来愈多快乐的记忆。和李书文作战的记忆。他的拳头锤击他的胸膛，似乎灵核也要一并粉碎。令人陶醉的痛处。狂战士的手插进红发的发根，仿佛是渴望看到彼此的脸那样拉扯。  
仰起头的李书文又一次改换了面孔，像是猫或者狐狸，又或者是吃人的鬼，难以说个明白。他似乎已经浸没在了潮起潮落的海洋里。贝奥武夫将舌探进口腔，把血的滋味舔舐一空。他渴望着的，一直渴望的。  
“呃！哈、等、哈——”  
力量陡然加剧，毫不犹豫的穿刺，重重敲打李书文的臀部。五指掐住腰际，几乎要掐出红印。  
贝奥武夫的红瞳似乎比平日里更鲜亮，与李书文的红发相得益彰。里面闪烁着情欲和饥饿。撞击太快，身体只能跟着上下颠簸。碾压腺体而过时冲出的快感洗涤着他的脑海，无法顺畅吐息。但他本能地接受了那两点猩红里传递的信息，从喉咙深处发出咯咯的笑声。就像是诱人进入地狱的恶魔。  
顺应他的呼唤，狂战士把他摁倒。披散的长发铺开，雪白的床单上盛开锦簇。红色是血，是火，是蓬勃燃烧的热忱。伤痕缠绕的手指覆盖于李书文勃起的阴茎。熟悉的揉捻撸动，招来急促的啼叫。前段的刺激总是让他招架不住。他的小腿猛然勒住狂战士的胯部。后穴收紧的同时恰逢一次又狠又凶的推进，竟拱起腰颤抖着泄了。  
射精后飘然如在云端的感觉让思绪无法集中。李书文低头，抹开腹部溅上去的精液，露出一副无可奈何的表情。“都是魔力，浪费。”  
贝奥武夫还埋在里面。原本见李书文高潮就短暂停顿了一会儿。舔舔裂开的嘴唇，重新动起来。规格外的生殖器只是略微移动，就把还因为到达而敏感万分的内壁牵扯得难以忍受，热潮不再那么高涨，继续被插入就会觉得痛苦。红发的枪兵扭动着身体，说：“等一下。”  
“可我还没射。”  
“用手。或者……你说的，吹出来？虽然我不知道你指的是什么。你可以教我。”他有点不耐烦，拧紧了眉毛，“像塞进去一个啤酒瓶，难受死了，快出去。”  
狂战士不满地把眉头拧成一团，大大地咧开嘴，一脸想骂人的样子，最后还是作罢，说：“下次你弄坏模拟室我替你扛一次。”  
“你是小孩吗？”枪兵沉吟片刻，快速回忆了来自御主和工作人员那些无休无止的唠叨，竟觉得相当有诱惑力，“……哼，随便你吧。”  
贝奥武夫一边在心里抱怨一边在他身侧躺下。他将李书文充满柔韧性的大腿拉开搁在自己腰上，从后面挺动腰部。“啊、咕——”李书文的头向后甩去，上身绷紧划过一道弧线。  
跨过了温情的预热，如同他战斗作风那样直接而猛烈。贝奥武夫双手环绕在李书文的胸腹之前，体格差距让他能够轻易地圈紧，上半身无法动弹，只有结合的地方随着撞击而晃动。  
呼吸声变得粘稠而甜蜜。刚开始的时候横冲直撞让人不快，随着时间的推移就会让身体回归到那种堕落的麻痹感中。腹中的热度到底何会如此强烈。背后来自遥远国度的男人似乎自始至终散发着高涨的热量，亢奋的呼吸喷洒在李书文的肩胛，相接触的皮肤融化般的泞淖。汗水不停地从他体内蒸出，仿佛心脏很快就要龟裂成干涸的土壤。  
贝奥武夫连吸带咬地啃了几口，嘴里混沌不清地叫着李书文的名字。每次用力顶进去，连囊袋也拍打作响，胳膊里圈着的男人就会猛烈地颤抖。明明反应如此强烈，却比刚才还安静。他掰过李书文的脸，嘴唇上已经有了印痕。  
“不要咬着嘴唇啊。好像都出血了，对自己真狠啊。”  
“……”  
贝奥武夫笑了几声，看李书文斜睨的眼神，马上说：“我不是想取笑你。不要顾虑这么多嘛。知道你很享受的话我也会高兴啊。嗯，我想听到你的声音，老——师？”他翻个身，压在李书文的身上，模仿年轻御主的语调。  
“你……”  
“唔、嗯……哈……好紧……怎么，被这样叫会兴奋吗，老师。”  
李书文跪趴在他身前，又回到了最初的位置。对于贝奥武夫而言，他希望在床上能看到对方的脸。现在也是如此。  
但现在他的脉搏里有着陌生的冲动。  
他血红色的眼睛扫视着李书文的背脊。凌厉的线条分割出肌肉，宛如精心雕刻的作品。他的后脑勺产生异样的感觉，一瞬间明白了这番光景为何让他流连忘返。背部，毫无防备，将无法正面出击的危险的一侧暴露在他眼前，这是他们交手时绝对不会出现的景象。这个男人的防守总是如此滴水不漏。  
贝奥武夫爱慕强者。不知从何时起他开始好奇这个神秘的东方男人的更多侧面。他强大的根源，他的豁达与执念，它们忽隐忽现在皮笑肉不笑的不快的表情背后。现在他的脆弱和卸防就在伸手可及的地方。  
遍布疮痍的手拨开红色长发，握住脖子摁下去。李书文上身塌陷在床单里。这个姿势非常痛苦。呼吸不畅，肺部要炸开。腹里被连续不断地顶撞，难以置信的翻腾的快乐搅晕了他的脑子。  
“唔、啊、啊、啊、啊，贝、啊、贝奥……啊、嘎……”  
“哈……哈……呵、唔、啊……”  
“啊、嗯、嗯！！唔！”颤抖的声音淹没在了布褶里。  
快乐同样把贝奥武夫搅得一塌糊涂。伏跪着折叠起双腿的身形李书文显得更加小，上方屈腰的的动作轻而易举把他整个人都遮盖。他保持着按压的姿势耸动着腰部。射精感已经缭绕在他的脊柱，鞭挞着他让他插得更狠。  
“咯……！呼哧、呼哧……哈、哈……”  
他不应该这么失控。如此粗鲁地按着床伴的脖子，他手上的力气稍有不当可能会杀了对方。但就是这样如同捕食的激情俘虏了他的精神。猎杀或是被猎杀。他的生命浸泡在战争里，唯一的信条只有为了生存而斗争。即使这种激情已经被时间冲淡，但它一定在身体里的什么地方。  
尤其是如果稍许放松，或许下一秒就会被凶猛的猎物跳起来咬断脖子，这样的幻想让他更加兴奋。  
阖上双眼，在黑暗中突然打开一道光束。他遵循本能般地拍打着白里透着些许红印的屁股，扭动着跨将濒临高潮的生殖器挤的更加深。“嘎——！咯、唔……”李书文的喉咙里发出窒息者垂死的声音。敲打在肠壁上近乎暴力的快感让他的支撑的双腿濒临崩溃。魔力从身体里热乎乎地漫出来，噗嗤噗嗤的抽插以几下沉重的顶撞而告终。两具躯体不断地颤抖。因常年习武粗糙骨骼分明的脚蜷起指头，痉挛似地抖动。  
贝奥武夫支撑住李书文快要塌下去的腰部。喘了一会儿气，把人拉起来，面对面坐在床褥上。李书文的阴茎前端也淌下稍许稀薄的白浊。贝奥武夫本以为至少会挨上几下肘击什么的，结果没有。他看起来仍然心神未定，一边整理自己凌乱的前发一边气息混乱地说：“真是有精神……连魔力都这么有精神。”  
“哈……哈……你在说什么啊……哈、哈……有精神？”  
“呵，呼……算是从者才会产生的体验吗，还是错觉呢。从者的魔力给人的感觉和它的主人一样。好热，哈……肚子里……”  
狂战士愣愣地睁大了眼睛。鬼知道李书文是不是故意的。这些话飘进他的耳朵里，无论怎么听都极具煽动性。如果不是激烈运动过后已经全身泛红，这时一定能看见他脸上颜色的异常。他感到刚刚释放的下体又微微充血抬头。  
但是李书文并没有注意到到贝奥武夫灼热视线里点燃的欲望，只能感到嗓子里好像要窜出火来。“水……有水吗……”狂战士不知什么时候靠的很近，他下意识地捉住试图抚摸他腰部的手腕，晕头转向地环视四周。  
“啊……啊，在那里。”手腕上的力量很轻，贝奥武夫却不由自主地应下来，伸手向床对面的柜子。  
李书文爬下床，从水壶里倒了一杯。凉水浇灌着干涸的喉咙，四肢恢复了力量。喝着的时候听到光脚踩地清凉的响声。背后的人在他身后站定，肩头传来点点湿润的触感，接着两只手搭在他的胯上，一团带有生命的热量在股间磨蹭。  
“……？！”  
面对狂战士荒唐的精力和迫不及待，单方面认为这场性事已经宣告结束的李书文仓皇想要喝止。但穴孔已经被热滚滚的东西埋入了一个头。腰部被死死地固定住。没有丝毫地犹豫整根阴茎破开没有完全休憩的肉壁，瞬间顶进深处。无论是力气还是速度都仿佛要将内脏也向上推去。  
李书文因为突然的插入呛到了气管，眼疾手快在手指失去握力之前放下了玻璃杯。身体还是无法接纳如此的扩张。最轻微的搅动摩擦着依旧敏感的要命的粘膜。一边战栗着一边抹去唇边的水渍，咳嗽无法停止。  
“咳咳咳、咳咳……”  
“抱歉，吓到了吗。哈、哈……唔嗯……因为从后面看太色情了、哈……”  
李书文站在柜子前面，身后不知什么时候弄上去的红的白的印记和液体一团糟。臀部的皮肤尤是。由于没有意识到，他也没有动用魔力抹除。贝奥武夫像嗅到了猎物伤口的野兽向李书文走去。想要在这个男人的身体上烙上伤痕，无论是用拳头还是别的什么。  
全然不知道这个狂战士搭错了那根神经的李书文只能尽力调整气息适应这个姿势。“咳、你这个色情狂——啊！啊嗯、唔……”腹里侵犯的异物血脉喷张，完全勃起。他恶狠狠地朝后瞪去，贝奥武夫却根本没有看着他。  
里面不再干涩，热乎乎湿哒哒地，稍往后移动就会感觉到缠绕着往里吸的压迫感。贝奥武夫厚实的身板在向前摇摆中带动着李书文也向上抬起。两人都吃了一惊。枪兵比预想中更轻，被举起来又狠狠回落，生殖器敲到芯上。一瞬间下半身没有了支撑力，被身后的男人眼疾手快扶稳。  
“？……？！”李书文仰着头，意识一片空白。明明张着嘴却发不出声音。  
又敲了一次。结肠口再次被狠狠撞击了一下。这个姿势下会把阴茎吞的格外深，仿佛会破腹而入的深度，已经分不清是快乐还是痛苦。他像要吞下什么一样大吸一口气，本能地挣扎，但贝奥武夫没有容许他当逃兵。为了弥补身高差距，抱起李书文推向面前的墙壁，结结实实发出闷响。  
“贝奥……贝奥武夫……咕！嗯、啊……！啊！”  
狂战士的喘息比以往急促。野兽在沉吟。篝火正艳，完全燃烧的木炭土崩瓦解，扑簌簌地崩落。喷在李书文的脸侧，让脖颈也蒸热发红。  
伤痕累累的男人双腿也伤痕累累。皮肤光洁的那双，脚掌无法全部落到地上。李书文只能把重量交给身后愈来愈快的拍打。被抬起的瞬间不由自主地伸向地面，却只能可怜地踮着颤抖的脚尖。性器结合的部位在精液的润滑下咕啾咕啾地翻绞作响，把他的肌肉精悍的屁股融化成又软又热的一滩。  
“呃、啊、啊！太……等等……啊！嗯啊！”  
“碰到里面就会吸上来，嗯唔、好厉害……”用力顶到里面的时候就会碰到阻碍。贝奥武夫不知道原来男人身体里也有这样像是子宫口的地方。  
“呃……唔、啊！啊！”  
李书文原本低沉的叫喊一点点攀升，和肉体清脆的碰撞混杂一道。失去光泽的黑色瞳孔泛出湿润。他抓住围绕着自己的双臂，骨节弯曲，如同利爪划破褐色的肌肤。然而却无法真的发泄下半身过量的欢潮，他快被吞掉了。  
两根粗壮的手指伸进微张的嘴，搅动忘记吞咽的唾液。粘膜被施加着快速的摩擦，没有办法维持理智，喉咙里也发出迷糊的咕哝。在贝奥武夫听来像是一只上了年纪的老猫。老猫咬他的手指，本能般地卷着舌头，把他的手指舔得晶亮。  
浪潮拍打地更猛烈。身后的野兽逼迫地更紧。心脏猛地紧缩，李书文发出最后一声急促的啼叫。贝奥武夫用全部的力气圈紧另一具肉体。更高的巨浪打上来，两人合为一人。  
当四下里只留下不规则的喘息，意识变得清晰，房间里突然变得极为安静。李书文想起他说的胡话昏话。他不会食言，肚腹里射进来的强大直接的魔力和贝奥武夫本人一样。  
狂战士大汗淋漓，就这样倚靠在枪兵的身上，沉浸在射精的幸福感里。终于心满意足了，突然开始嘿嘿傻笑。  
“……疯狗。”  
李书文觉得现在自己应该生气。但是体力耗掉了太多，晚上的锻炼或许都会成问题。他抹一把潮红面孔上的汗，张张嘴只是骂了这样一句。  
※※※※  
他们先后快速地冲洗身体。李书文花的时间更多，他得把后面洞里黏黏糊糊的东西都清理干净。贝奥武夫提出是不是需要帮忙，被武道家一脚踹了出了浴室。  
清洁干净，两个人坐在乱七八糟的床单上。贝奥武夫东倒西歪，头枕在李书文的大腿上，大叫：“啊——好饿啊——想吃肉——”  
碰巧御主的声音在这是传进来。“贝奥武夫先生！你在吗？”  
“喔！”他答道。  
“食堂快关咯，你好像还没吃晚饭吧！再不去就没有了哦！啊对了，你有没有看见李老师？我找他他不在房间里。遇到的话也和他说一下吧！”  
“啊，知道了！”  
御主的脚步声渐行渐远。贝奥武夫肚子叫的更响了，一咕噜爬起来开始穿裤子，“都这么晚了啊。不知道晚饭是什么啊？希望有肉。”  
“听说是中餐。红色的弓兵新增加了菜单。”李书文的动作更快，上下装都穿好，一边扣着最后的排扣一边说。  
“中餐啊。中餐很好吃啊。虽然我学不会用那两根那么细的竹棍。多谢款待——”北欧男人闭上眼睛，作出在胸前合起双掌的姿势。言者无心听者有心。弦外之音把枪兵的耳朵根都骚红，粗声粗气地回道：“那是日本人那一套。中餐才没这样的规矩。”  
“呃，我搞错了？”贝奥武夫挠挠头。  
衣服整理好，身上的痕迹也都抹掉。自动门已经打开了，站在门口李书文感到高处的视线来来回回。“我脸上有什么吗？”  
“总感觉哪里差点东西啊。我知道了，是眼角那个、那个红色的妆！”  
“胭脂盒在我房里。算了，无所谓了。直接过去吧。”  
“那个很好看。”贝奥武夫坦诚地说。  
“这么喜欢，哪天也给你来一点如何？”他朝比他高出许多的男人的面部伸出拇指。左边的眼角，一按，一刮。右边也是同样。最后拇指落到厚厚的嘴唇，飒爽地抹开一道。  
贝奥武夫呆在原地，看李书文露出熟悉的笑容，眼睛眯成一条细线。他幻想下一秒这个小个子的枪兵就会咧开薄唇，露出獠牙，或者裹挟着黑雾绝尘而去。但他只是把手交叉在背后，静静地转身。  
他触碰自己的嘴唇，仿佛那上面已经涂上了鲜艳的红胭脂。  
走神的片刻里红色的身影已经走的很远了，他追上去。明明奔跑在冰冷光洁的地板上，脚底却像被北美炽热的黄沙围绕。那是另一度的一见钟情。


End file.
